


История о чём-то незримом

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Russia, Writober, Writober 2019, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Если вы этого не видите, не значит, что этого нет. Если вы это видите, не значит, что это есть.
Series: Нулогорск.fm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694





	История о чём-то незримом

В шесть утра, когда рыбак пришёл к берегу, солнце светило уже вовсю. Впрочем, оно и ночью едва ли заходило - белые ночи в этом году выдались особенно яркими. Об этом даже говорили по радио. День обещал быть хорошим, да и треска клевала последнее время очень бойко.

Рыбак неспешно обустраивался на берегу, раздумывая над вчерашним прогнозом погоды, а где-то поодаль, за большим камнем, кто-то напевал. Вернее, не "кто-то" - рыбак прекрасно знал, кто именно - но согласно последнему указу городской администрации, кое-чьё существование было запрещено. Никогда не знаешь, откуда именно за тобой наблюдают - так что рыбак делал вид, что не слышит ничего, и старательно думал о том, что не верит ни в какие сказки.

Поодаль проплыла лодка. В ней отчаянно налегали на вёсла двое, а третий помахал рыбаку. Рыбак тоже помахал в ответ и вытащил очередную треску. Пение за камнем наконец прекратилось, послышался тихий плеск.

Потом позади послышался характерный звук - кто-то тащил велосипед по камням.

\- Здравствуйте, - сказал хорошо узнаваемый голос. Рыбак обернулся на радиоведущую и кивнул. Она положила велосипед на землю и села рядом, рассматривая улов.

\- Удивительные сегодня сполохи, - сказала она после долгого молчания, задумчиво глядя вдаль, чуть выше горизонта, и сильно щурясь. - Правда, я плохо вижу на таком ярком солнце.

Рыбак тоже посмотрел вдаль.  
\- Да, очень красивые, - согласился он. - Редко увидишь такое утром.

\- Вы видели то сияние над городом? - спросила радиоведущая, не сводя глаз с безупречно чистого, яркого голубого неба.

\- О котором вы вчера говорили? - уточнил рыбак и, получив ответ в виде кивка, пожал плечами. - Нет, я не выходил из дома.

\- И правильно, - горячо поддержала она. - Администрация обещала разобраться. Его не видели уже пару лет. И снова здравствуйте.  
Она уже говорила об этом в эфире, но повторение не казалось лишним.

Рыбак помолчал немного, а потом осторожно спросил:  
\- А почему они снова запретили то... ну, что запретили? А сполохи снова разрешили?

Радиоведущая пожала плечами.  
\- Говорят, это вопросы безопасности. Я не вникала. Тем более, что сполохи красивые.

Они снова замолчали. Рыбак периодически вытаскивал треску, радиоведущая смотрела, надев тёмные очки и сильно щурясь, на невидимые сполохи над горизонтом. Потом она встала, отряхнула джинсы и принялась поднимать велосипед.

\- Знаете, вы осторожнее с оленями, - внезапно посоветовала она. - Никогда не знаешь, чего от них ожидать. Говорят, на следующем заседании будут рассматривать рекомендации насчёт них, особенно тех, что... - она замялась. - Хотя нет, я не буду торопить события. Но вы осторожнее.

Рыбак затравленно огляделся, словно ожидая прямо сейчас увидеть вокруг себя сотни оленей. Особенно тех, что.

Помахав ему рукой, радиоведущая ушла в сторону дороги. Рыбак посмотрел на часы: было одиннадцать. Через час у неё дневной эфир. Он перевёл взгляд на сполохи и стал смотреть на них, невидимые сполохи на совершенно чистом небе. Это умиротворяло, особенно после почти десятилетнего запрета на них. Вечно им в администрации лишь бы что запретить...

За соседним камнем кто-то сердито плеснул водой. Рыбак старательно не посмотрел в ту сторону. Там никого не было, согласно указу.

Собрав удочки и немаленький улов, он пошёл к оставленной поодаль машине. Около неё подозрительно тёрся олень. Рыбак остановился, посмотрел внимательно, чтобы убедиться, что олень не тот, что, и подошёл к машине. Он постарался как можно быстрее убрать всё в багажник и салон, а олень нагло пялился.

\- Вот вас бы лучше запретили. Тех, что, - недовольно буркнул рыбак, прекрасно зная, что оленей ни за что не запретят. Иногда он даже жалел об этом.

К тому моменту, как рыбак доехал до дома, на радиостанции уже всё было готово к дневному эфиру. До него оставалось ещё десять минут, и бессменная ведущая спустилась в подвал к руководству.

\- Мне кресло новое нужно, - объявила она в пустоту и принюхалась. Едва ощутимо тянуло привычным запахом. Микроклимат сегодня был чуть прохладнее обычного, а ответа традиционно не было. - Эй. Мне нужно новое кресло.

Снова молчание. Ведущая прокашлялась и сказала чётче:  
\- Мне нужно новое кресло.

В микроклимате что-то изменилось. Кажется, руководство было на месте.

\- Мне нужно новое кресло, - в четвёртый раз повторила ведущая, и руководство наконец дало о себе знать. В отличие от всех остальных сотрудников, включая стажёров, ведущая работала тут слишком давно, чтобы не знать, что руководство прислушивается к просьбам через три раза.

Руководство недовольно пошевелилось и поёрзало.

\- В общем, я своё сказала. Обогревателя нет, так дайте кресло, - упёрлась ведущая. - Моё маленькое, мне необходимо большее. В нынешнем невозможно работать! Я не могу освещать события, когда не имею возможности подобрать под себя ноги! А носить валенки противоречит профессиональной этике!..

Руководство издало звук. Ведущая нахмурилась, фыркнула, переодела очки с тёмных на обычные и ушла, гордо вскинув голову.

До эфира оставалось пять минут. Как раз на то, чтобы выпить чаю.

\- Не садись туда, - внезапно сказала она, каким-то чудом увидев, что творится за её спиной. Стажёрка испуганно дёрнулась в сторону и удивлённо посмотрела на пустой диванчик. - Там занято.

Стажёрка с недоумением уставилась на неё, в глазах девушки читалось смешанное выражение скепсиса и непонимания.

\- И не спорь. А то руководства станет больше, - туманно закончила свою мысль ведущая и надела наушники. - Так, всё, Настя. Не мешай.

\- Я Света, - буркнула девушка и тихонько отошла в угол, где стоял раскладной стул. Она искренне не понимала, что не так с диванчиком, но всё же радиоведущей привык доверять весь город, и Света, которую эта самая ведущая звала то Настей, то Витей, исключением не была. Занято так занято.

Мало ли, что она там видит невидимое... В конце концов, ей же необходимо знать обо всём, что творится в городе. Включая и то, что происходит за закрытыми дверями.

Мысли прервались знакомыми с детства звуками позывных.

\- Вы слушаете "Нулогорск.FM"!


End file.
